Um Brilho no Escuro
by Sitaelle
Summary: Rin salva Sesshomaru da morte, e ele acredita ter uma dívida com ela. Enfrentaram uma relação de amor e ódio e extremas dúvidas. HENTAI.
1. A Batalha

Título- Um Brilho no escuro

Autora- Alice Marques

Beta-Reader- estou tentando...

Shipper- Rin/Sesshy, Kagome/Inuyasha e Selene (N/A: não sei se a Sango e o Mirok vão aparecer).

Censura- /- 16. O hentai, pra quem não gostar, eu ponho de outra cor e ela não será obrigada a ler.

Duração- Longfic.

Tipo- Bom tem um pouco de tudo

Trilha Sonora- Coldplay, U2...

Direitos autorais- Eu to postando pra vcs...

Tabelas:

[mudança de lugar ou passagem de tempo

xxx- blábláblá. [fala do personagem

xxx- "blábláblá" [pensamento do personagem

xxx- blábláblá [ação do personagem

xxx- BLÁBLÁBLÁ [grito

(blábláblá) [comentários da ficwritter

Vamos a fic...

Capítulo: 1

Som de patas de cavalos, gritos insanos e uma voz ensurdecedora!

A guerra havia chegado àquele infeliz vilarejo e não havia nada que seus pobres habitantes pudessem fazer para impedir qua aqueles guerreiros se matassem, o que era triste. Jovens de diversas terras travavam batalhas de vida ou morte, o ambiente(confesso), não era dos mais favoráveis pois haviam muitos inocentes ali(ô maldade minha).

De um lado o líder do exército que defendia o clã da Lua Prateada: Sr. Sesshoumaru Tayshou. Do outro lado a imponente youkai vampira do clã Nuvem Sangrenta: Rin Tatsume. Sem nem se conhecerem lutavam uns contra os outros. Sem nunca terem trocado sequer uma ofensa, mas mesmo assim guerreavam. Sesshoumaru, um cão youkai enigmático, calado, sedutor, estrategista e acima de tudo, tinha uma aparência tanto quanto fria. Rin tinha a postura de uma grande comandante, imponente, astuta, mas não era fria como Seshoumaru e demonstrava sim seus sentimentos.

Seshoumaru lutava ao lado de sua prometida e de seu irmão(meio irmão como adoravam se lembrar), sendo Selene Lee e Inuyasha Tayshou. Já Rin lutava ao lado de seu pai Houjo e de sua fiel amiga Kagome.

Foi uma batalha extremamente sangrenta, durante 200 anos uma batalha cruel se estendeu e as duas raças de youkays se exterminaram, destruíram e se dizimaram, o clã da Lua prateada por vezes tinha a vantagem, quando transformados os youkais cachorros tinha um enorme poder de destruição e sede de sangue. Mas os vampiros tinham pontos mais fortes, eles podiam transformar humanos e youkais em vampirtos com uma mordida, apesar de que alguns morriam no processo, pois a transformação era dolorosa e exigia muita vontade e paz de espírito, e outros não duravam nem uma hora transformados, ao ver o que haviam se tornado, desistiam de viver. E os vampiros também ser reproduziam e envelheciam , mais rápido que os cães.

A Comandante Rin havia acampado com seu exército na floresta do terror, e passeava procurando guardar o perímetro, já havia visto quase tudo nas redondezas do acampamento e já pensava que estavam em segurança, quando ouviu gritos temerosos. Era uma investida do Clã de Seshoumaru, que impiedosamente atacava um exército desprotegido(ô jogo sujo em Sesshy). Rin agora se sentia extremamente culpada por não estar com seus companheiros e lutar contra os inimigos. E nessa investida Rin perdera o pai que fora gravemente ferido.

A única pessoa em quem podia confiar agora era Kagome que se encontrava entre a vida e a morte. Mas que estava sendo cuidada por uma sacerdotisa muito bondosa e pura, seu nome era Midoriko. Rin e Kagome foram alertadas que Kagome deixaria de ser uma vampira, mas que continuaria sendo uma youkai, não podendo mais ser transformada numa vampira e nem ver mais a querida amiga. Com um aperto muito forte no coração e uma dor sem fim Rin assentiu e concordou. Só foi embora após uma longa discussão com Kagome e quando os gritos desta cessaram:

-Não, não quero Rin, não prefiro a morte à te deixar, logo agora que seu pai faleceu??? Isso não é justo com você Rin! Rin não faça isso. Ei volte aqui, estou falando com você , Rin!!!! –Kagome gritava extremamente alterada, berrando pela atenção da amiga.

-Kagome- Rin disse se ajoelhando ao seu lado- você não entende, não é? Não entende que eu não suportaria ver você morrer? Que eu prefiro que você viva longe de mim, mas que viva!!!! É tolice sua acreditar que eu deixaria você morrer, isso nunca aconteceria mesmo que meu pai estivesse aqui!-Sentiu uma forte dor no peito- Você me conhece desde que me lembro de abrir os olhos! E me responda: Em que raios de situação eu te deixaria morrer?

Sabe-se lá de onde Kagome tirou forças, ela se sentou e abraçou Rin com o abraço mais terno que tinha, de irmãs mesmo e disse:

-Eu nunca vou te esquecer, eu nunca me esquecerei de você!!!

-E você acha que eu ousaria fazer isso? Você acha que eu faria uma locura dessas?

As duas se mantiveram naquela posição por algu tempo , depois do abraço desfeito Rin partiu e prometeu a Midoriko que jamais voltaria a ver Kagome. Sozinha, e sem a amiga, o pai ou mesmo o exército Rin só buscava uma coisa: Vingança.


	2. Escolhas

Capitulo 2 – Escolhas

Com o exército cansado e avariado, Sesshoumaru andava e seus fiéis seguidores estavam em seu encalço com sorissos estampados nos rostos, estavam vitoriosos agora sobre seu último grande adversario.

Mais o lider daquele poderoso exército, estava com sua mente ocupada, estava concentrado em olhos achocolatados extremamente penetrantes, que em um susto havia se tornados vermelhos de fúria e sede, sede de sangue, sangue fresco tirado direto da "fonte".Mas apesar de toda sede havia um "quê" de piedade naquele olhar. Quem seria aquela mulher que tinha cabelos curtos, negros como a noite que o tomava como seu? Cabelos sedosos..., uma pele extremamente pálida, como névoa, que esvoaçante entra na floresta sem pedir licença e os lábios, há os lábios, a perdição eterna para ele que agora os desejava tanto, que ria tomalos para si, conjulga – los teus e viver dependente deles até o fim de suas vidas.

-Ei Sesshoumaru?! – disse Inu Yasha.

-O que é imbecil? – respondeu frio como sempre

- Que é isso irmãozinho? – Céus Inu Yasha tomou saquê demais para o gosto do irmão. –a guerra acabou vamos comemorar!

Inu Yasha agora estava no irmão, que o impurrou com brutalidade e estava quase sacando sua espada Toukaijin.

- ei irmãozinho... anime – se agora você pode casar com Selene!

Com a pronúncia dessas palavras Sesshoumaru estancou, Deus dos céus, o que Inu Yasha disse é verdade com o fim da guerra ele teria que cumprir a promessa de casamento feita no dia do seu nascimento, o pai de Sesshoumaru, Inutayshou, e o pai de Selene, juromaru fizeram uma promessa de sangue para que as terras do oeste e do norte se tornasem uma só, e para que fosse governada por um só senhor. Selene era hoje uma lindissíma youkai, com apaixonantes olhos azuis, tão claros quanto o dia, cabelo prata puxado para o tom azulado, pele alva, branca como a neve pura e um corpo lindissimo de fazer inveja a deusas. Selene, a prometida de Sesshoumaru, a cadela youkai mais linda que já se vira, estava sem dúvodas perdidamente apaixonada e era só atenção e cuidados ao noivo. Já o youkai, não se sentia interessado nela, não dizia nada a respeito do "contrato" ( se é que naquela época havia contrato), e não alimentava se quer as esperanças de Selene de se apaixonar por ela algum dia.

Desde a última batalha, na verdade, ele não se interessava por praticamente nada, à não ser, seus planos para atacar outros youkais e nos olhos, à os olhos de chocolates...e aquela expressão de fúria que nos momentos que ele lembrava, havia uma sombra de pesar, parecia que matar não era a opção escolhida por eles...àquele corpo...àqueles cabelos, àqueles dentes puros que sedavam à prova. Tudo naquela mulher desconhecida o encantava, Em suas lembranças... havia uma mulher, sim, uma linda youkay e pela armadura ela lutava pelo exército inimigo... era um kimono vermelho assim como seus lábios, era um vermelho bonito que a eternizava e a tornava mais exuberante em sua bela forma.

Tinha insígnias na vestimenta estavam num tom prateado fosco que reluziam ao luar que dominava o céu àquela noite sangrenta. Ela tinha os cabelos charmosamente cortados... descritos no pescoço, acima de seus ombros, ela usava um tipo "diferente" de protetores para as mãos ao invés dos convencionais, ela tinha os mesmos de tamanho menor que os normais e até estavam pequenos para o gosto de Seshoumaru, que a cada pensamento se via mais encantado. Ela usava algo nos pés, mas não eram chinelos, e nem pantufas eram "coisas" que cobriam todo o pé e que tinham cordões e que davam formas estranhas como laços de borboleta na frente(interprete como a primeira bota Rudimentar), e também havia algo na cor preta adornando o calçado...

mas ela... ah ela era proibida, por ser inimiga e por um estante ele torceu para que ela tivesse morrido, mas seu coração apertou e ele ficou pesaroso por pensar no que àqueles olhos poderiam ter lhe passado. Teriam sido mais sentimentos do que a percepção dele poderiam controlar...


	3. Um toque de Piedade

Capítulo 3 – Um toque de piedade

Rin caminhava há um tempo. Estava sem rumo certo, perdera quase tudo que lhe era importante numa só noite, seu pai, sua amiga, seu exército, parece que a única coisa que lhe restava era a sua espada: Ekiminu, herança de sua mãe que falecera ao dar a luz! Rin andava distraída pela floresta ( atenção, nunca se pega um vampiro distraído), estava pensando que durante quase toda a batalha estava sendo observada por olhos que praticamente a comiam de tanto desejo... e desejo era algo que ela identificava muito bem, tinha se apaixonado por um youkai que era alguns 500 anos mais velho que ela, mas não era nada anormal, só porque ele era mais velho que ela uma bobagemzinha à toa, o pai dela havia à proibido de chegar perto de seu amado, que também tentou burlar as regras e pagou, um preço que ele julgava justo pelo amor de sua Vênus... Ele infelizmente não resistiu às torturas aplicadas pelo pai de Rin e faleceu. Ela se desolara depois do ocorrido e jurou para si mesma que nunca mais se apaixonaria de novo... Não de novo, pelo menos era o que ela pretendia que acontecesse, até àquele fatídico dia, que seus olhos miraram as maiores, mais belas e expressivas íris que já vira na vida ( a Rin é louca, acha os olhos do Seshoumaru expressivos!! O que ela diria dos meus olhos castanhos???? hahahahaha), ela se perdeu por um segundo naquele mar âmbar, e se perguntou como um ser tão belo, era um combatente tão preciso numa guerra? E foi esse o pensamento que quase a fez perder o pescoço, pois estando no meio de uma batalha a própria pessoa pára para admirar os olhos do inimigo?? (Vai entender essas mulheres... E olha que sou mulher...) Foi quando foi salva por Kagome pela milésima vez que contava,... Ela a salvou de um Cachorro que lhe ia cortar o pescoço, com um golpe só e ia tirar sua vida, Kagome entrou na frente e a livrou do golpe, puxando o youkai para cima de si mesma, foi então que Kagome foi ferida e teve a vida por um fio,... Rin se culpava por isso,... Mas nada tirava sua cabeça do youkai... Aquele Youkai deveria ter uns 500 anos, era bonito, parecia ser forte, educado, tinha o porte físico invejável, parecia ter um corpo escultural por baixo do kimono branco, engraçado, pensou Rin, apesar da batalha e de estar lutando fervorosamente o kimono daquele youkai continuava branco, e um branco tão puro que feria os olhos de dela e de quem mais o olhasse e parecia que era exatamente isso que a encantava, pela pureza que transparecia de cada poro daquele corpo de cada linha daquele rosto... Rin reparou em suas marcas no rosto, tinha duas marquinhas charmosas nas bochechas, e isso a deixava cada vez mais curiosa à respeito dele, quem seria aquela pessoa de kimono tão puro? De olhar tão penetrante, e de feições tão enigmáticas? Reparou também que ele possuía um "q" arrogante na voz...

E ela o achava cada vez, mais interessante, ele tinha chinelos charmosos, e o jeito como seu cabelo prateado balançava ao vento e se movia com velocidade quase imperceptível para qualquer um que não fosse um youkai... Era impressionante... E isso estava enlouquecendo Rin... Ela não poderia estar gostando de alguém como ele... ele não. Ela parecia implorar para si mesma quando de repente caiu em si... estava sonhando acordada outra vez.. e o objeto de seus sonhos era aquele youkai enigmático de novo... de novo não... Não por favor. Foi pensando em afastá-lo de seus pensamentos, que ocupou sua cabeça ao máximo durante a sua busca por abrigo... Mas à cada vez que se distraía, pensava nele de novo. E foi essa luta com seu sub-consciente até entrar numa clareira, fitou a Lua, imensa no céu e pensou em toda sua majestade, e em como ela tinha o mesmo brilho inexplicável, que brotava daquele youkai... Ahm, Kami-sama, ele de novo não, foi pega pelos próprios pensamentos, e já ia se distrair de novo quando olhou para o céu e viu que dali a pouco amanheceria procurou, numa velocidade intensa, por algum abrigo, caverna ou casa abandonada, com pouco tempo de caminhada achou uma caverna que parecia bem aconchegante.

Aninhando – se num canto dormiu durante todo o dia, seu sonho era um só, acabar com uma certa youkai que ela viu matando seu pai! A youkai tinha o olhar perverso, frio, calculista, conturbado, parecia que ela sentia prazer em tirar a vida de seres inocentes, ela parecia apreciar o gosto do sangue, ela parecia gostar de matar. E ás vezes fosse até isso que Rin odiasse ela, Rin matara milhares de youkais durante sua vida, principalmente nas batalhas que travava, mas sempre teve piedade, algo inexplicável para uma guerreira, ela sentia pena deles! O que mais a intrigava eram os olhos que mostravam tanta perversidade tanta que ela nunca havia visto...

Rin dormia até tranquilamente para quem passava por uma situação como a dela, entretanto seus sonhos a perturbavam um pouco. Achou o lugar onde estava um tanto quanto bom para se acampar e era uma caverna deveras aconchegante por sinal sendo assim, decidiu ficar ali mais alguns dias! Ela era das poucas vampiras que eram capazes de tomar sangue de humanos e não transformá–los, o que era terminantemente bom. Ela não achava justo transformar um ser inocente! E estava tão concentrada em sua vingança que não poderia pensar em outra coisa! Quanto mais, ser babá de um humano, recém – transformado qualquer! (deixe-me explicar melhor...) Geralmente quando um youkai de outra raça era transformado, podia ser deixado ao Deus dará, porque o seu instinto youkai já era aflorado! Mas quando era um humano, este deveria ficar perto de quem o transformara para poder aprender a lidar com os novos instintos de youkais, eles tem de aprender, a caçar, alimentar, esconder e se reproduzir (não que a parte da reprodução fosse problema para qualquer um neh, galerinha???)!

E ela definitivamente não tinha tempo para aquilo, além de achar um atentado contra a livre escolha, ela nau queria um pupilo. Era como ter uma criança no pé o tempo todo. Ela estava na porta da caverna, pensando, em seu pai e em Kagome. Quando de repente escuta um grunhido e pelo que Rin reconhecia, eram gritos de dor,... e um pedido mudo de piedade.

-Que será isso agora? – pensou

Entrou na floresta e rumou velozmente para a direção de onde escutava os grunhidos, pela dor que emanava deles devia ser uma batalha o que acontecia e deveria ser um grande youkai, porque por mais dor que um humano sentisse sua voz não se projetaria à esse extremo, e nem seria ouvida à tal distância, pois Rin já andava há alguns minutos e nem sinal de ver os seres em briga! Enfim, ela chegou ao local e viu um enorme youkai vermelho com chifres cabelos vermelhos e feições demoníacas, sendo impiedosamente chicotado por youkai; lindo, tinha os cabelos prateados longos, um rosto frio, cálido, e uma estranha "coisa" no meio da sua testa, suas vestes de tão brancas, se via a pureza, alvas como a lua tão radiante no céu. Esse youkai estava muito parecido com o da batalha,... e raios, pelo cheiro era ele mesmo...

Oh céus e agora o que faço? – pensava Rin.

Ela teria ido embora, mas foi impelida a ficar, não sabia se por ter se compadecido o youkai que agora era mais chicote do, do que antes ou se era bela beleza daqueles olhos penetrantes. O youkai era Sesshoumaru, que com seus sentidos aguçados rapidamente percebeu que estavam sendo observados, fez um esforço maiorzinho e sem dúvidas reconheceu o cheiro de sua admirada youkai misteriosa... Sentindo o aroma de seu perfume se deixou perder em pensamentos... E num momento de distração, ao perceber de quem era aquele perfume, foi golpeado em cheio na barriga e teve um ferimento considerável... Golpe que não foi tolerado e o pobre youkai pagou com a vida, com um balançar de chicote de Sesshoumaru o outro teve a cabeça decepada do pescoço!

Mas mesmo tendo matado o outro ele fora ferido e o buraco sangrava incessantemente. Perdera tanto sangue e que desmaiara, a última coisa que ele se lembrava era escuro, um suspiro em seu ouvido, uma voz doce, um sorriso reconfortante e por fim mãos frias e macias que carregavam seu corpo para um lugar que ele desconhecia!


	4. Conhecendo o Inimigo

**Título: **Um Brilho no Escuro

**Autora: **Alice Marques Potter

**Beta1:** Luh (Rin Tayshou)

**Categoria:** Ação, Aventura, Romance e Suspense

**Classificação:** Hentai

**Personagens:** Sesshoumaru e Rin

Capitulo 4 – Conhecendo o Inimigo

Rin carregava aquele homem, sem saber bem o porque, mas tinha a ligeira impressão que já vira aqueles olhos antes. Passou a acreditar que tinha o abrigado por piedade já que ali, naquele estado ele seria uma presa fácil, para qualquer inimigo. Levou então o youkai para a caverna onde estava, logo depois saiu para buscar ervas. Não sabia bem o porque mas, gostara daqueles olhos frios, daqueles cabelos prateados e daquele tom ameaçador! E se sentia um tanto quanto responsável pelo youkai, que nem sabia quem era!

Mas de quem havia salvo a vida! Quando retornou notara um "que" ameaçador próximo ao local! Mas estava tão imersa em pensamentos e preocupações que nem reparou que alguém a observara.

Ele ainda estava extremamente fraco! Mas mesmo assim, se levantara e se perguntara onde estava, o que era aquilo à sua frente? Ele só enxergava borrões, mas sua consciência parecia estar intacta, lembrava-se de tudo que acontecera com ele! Mas sua única preocupação real eram os olhos cor de chocolate, sentiu-se fraco e sentou-se. Mal sabia ele que o motivo de sua preocupação o olhava com muito interesse aos poucos os focos de sua visão foi voltando, e ele conseguiu enxergá-la com mais clareza, e ela o fitava. Quem seria aquela Youkai?

-Você está muito fraco!

-O... o... que... aconteceu comigo? - ele perguntou com dificuldade.

-Você estava lutando com um youkai, senti o cheiro de batalha e ouvi os urros do outro!

-Mas onde estou?-ele disse com a voz mais firme. – à medida que sua consciência voltava ele reassumia seu tom arrogante de sempre.

-Você está numa caverna, nas Terras do Norte. Está seguro, eu me chamo Rin! – disse com um tom calmo porém extremamente firme e certo.

-Não me sinto bem, estou ficando zonzo! – disse ele levando uma mão à boca e a outra à barriga.

-Você foi envenenado. Eu posso te curar, mas eu precisava do seu aval!

-Como?

-Eu preciso te dar meu sangue para que você possa se curar completamente dos seus ferimentos, o veneno que aquele youkai injetou em você, era extremamente forte e sendo assim, com os seus limitados poderes não consegue nem se colocar de pé.

Ouvindo isso, ele tentou se levantar de súbito, e sentiu uma tonteira tão lancinante e uma dor tão forte que foi puxado ao chão, além de se sentir mil vezes mais enjoado.

-Não force desse jeito o seu corpo, isso só ajuda o veneno a se espalhar mais e o seu estado já passa de crítico, daqui a pouco, se eu não cuidar direito de você, acabarás perdendo a visão. – disse ela num tom extremamente nervoso. - Eu só preciso da sua permissão e amanhã mesmo, estarás curado.

-Mas como os seus poderes youkai podem ser maiores ou melhores que os meus? - pronunciou Seshoumaru que escutou tudo até agora calado. - Eu sou o Grande Seshoumaru-Sama, o Tay Youkai Lord, Senhor das Terras do Oeste. - finalizou com pompa, nem parecia estar tão ferido quanto estava.

-Você é um Tay Youkay Lord???? o.o' Como se deixou ferir por aquele ser inferior??? – perguntou Rin divertindo-se. – Ah! Deixe para lá! Bom Senhor. Eu sou Rin Tatsume a Duquesa Pan Youkai. Muito Prazer.

-Agora os cabelos de Rin, que eram chocolate ficaram brancos, um branco tão puro que a própria brancura rejeita, e lhe começaram a crescer mechas verdes oliva, um verde vivo, invejado pelas folhas das árvores e seus olhos achocolatados agora eram de um rubro inigualável. – UMA VAMPIRA!

-Uma... uma... Vampira?

-Sim, uma vampira.

-Mas porque você precisa de minha permissão? Não teria sido mais cômodo para você me dar o seu sangue e ter me largado aqui?

-Para lhe conferir a honra de ter meu sangue correndo em suas veias, você se transformaria parcialmente num vampiro, isso quer dizer que sentiria sua pele arder sobre o sol e gostaria de sentir o gosto da carne vermelha ainda pulsante e o amanhecer desprotegido poderia lhe custar a vida. Por isso precisava de seu consentimento. Mas é também a única forma de lhe ceder meu poder de cura.

-Mas isso eu já sinto normalmente! – disse Seshoumaru, num tom que mesclava a indignação e o desafio. – Eu sempre tive sede de sangue fresco!!

Rin agora balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como se quisesse tirar de lá de dentro um pensamento ruim. (N/A: Ou catastrófico se o leitor preferir. ¬¬')

-Mas o meu instinto é diferente!!! É mais aguçado. Tanto que consigo sentir até um medo patético em sua imponente voz, que o senhor tenta fazer soar fria aos meus ouvidos... – disse a mulher com desdém.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, ele pareceu medir as palavras dela com cuidado. Então decidida, ela o encarou e disse num tom mais ameno:

-Olha, eu posso tentar te curar sem te morder, mas essa cura depende mais de você do que de mim. E pelo que eu sei ao seu respeito... Paciência não é o seu ponto mais forte.

-Pode mesmo me curar sem me transformar? Eu não quero ser um vampiro. – Agora o tom de Sesshy(N/A: amo chamar ele assim... ah!!!! Aham onomatopéia tosca que a autora usou para um pigarro mais tosco ainda... N/C: devolta à fic???? Por favor?) era quase que suplicante ( N/A: Ah!! Gente ele naum é um amorzinho?!?!?!?).

-Posso mas vai requerer tempo... e seu esforço também!

-Eu te ajudo mas... me cure... – assumiu de novo o ar plácido e frio.

Foram as últimas palavras ditas enquanto Rin observava um clarão no céu que agora já não era tão negro. Tinha se tornado um azul escuríssimo e Rin já sentia os efeitos do amanhecer sobre si, o sono estava quase dominando e ela adormeceria em breve. O que não era nada bom. Ela não gostou da idéia de dormir enquanto Seshoumaru estava acordado. Apesar de que ele estava tão fraco que ela duvidou que ele fosse conseguir se levantar quanto mais querer fazer algo contra ela,... ela era a única pessoa que o ajudava no momento.

Mas não teve muito no que pensar mesmo, ela não tinha escolha. E obedecendo aos seus instintos se deixou levar à terra dos sonhos com os pensamentos no youkai, e o sono a dominou.

**N.A.:** Esse capítulo, tem uma linda história... Eu estava no meu quarto sem fazer nada e me veio à mente essa coisa toda do sangue e tudo mais, aí pensei que ia ficar legal se fosse esse o rumo que a história fosse tomar. Lógico que nada disso foi estritamente calculado. Mas... KKK depois quando me falan que eu sou louca, eu não acredito...

Bom, esse capítulo, vai de presente pra pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo(Meu jeito hipérbole de ser!!!!), minha prima Rin, e para uma das melhores amigas que alguém pode desejar... Minha querida Dollua... Que não acompanha essa história... Mas que vale lembrar porque ela é um amor...

Bom, acho que é isso... Preparem-se para drásticas mudanças, a história agora vai ferver!!!

Bjinhos e até a próxima...

Alice!


	5. O Despertar

**Título: **Um Brilho no Escuro

**Autora: **Alice Marques Potter

**Beta1:** Luh (Rin Tayshou)

**Categoria:** Ação, Aventura, Romance e Suspense

**Classificação:** Hentai

**Personagens:** Sesshoumaru e Rin

Capítulo 5 – Despertar 

Seshoumaru estava sentado, no fundo da caverna, pensando... pensava em como o destino era bom para ele, como era perfeito estar ali, agora, mesmo que naquelas condições, mas com ela, aquela mulher enigmática, Ah!, como o destino era bom para ele, em lembrar que passou os últimos dias pensando naquela mulher, e que fora justamente ela que o salvara, ela que o socorrera, e lhe acolhera, e que lhe devolveria a sua vida preciosa.

Ele olhou em volta e viu a youkai deitada. Como ela era linda, aquela youkai, como era perfeita aos olhos dele. Aos olhos dele não, ela era perfeita aos olhos de quem a visse... Independentemente de quem a olhasse.

Agora que ela dormia, ele aproveitou para olhar cada linha de seu corpo, cada fibra de sua pele, cada fio de cabelo(isso ficou parecendo com uma música do Coldplay,... naquela época existia Coldplay???). Como Kami-Sama podia ter feito uma "coisa" tão linda e ele não ter tomado conhecimento?

Mas mesmo esses momentos de distração, não serviram para fazê-lo esquecer que estava ferido, e pela posição que assumira para observar Rin, o ferimento agora latejava, até mais que antes.

"Diabos, o que aquele ser inferior e inútil havia colocado em seu ferimento?" – era o que ele pensava.

Aquela Rin, parecia saber o que fazia pois o ferimento realmente não sangrava mais... parou de sangrar quando ela tocou de leve em sua barriga, no momento que o salvou... ela o salvou... raios... Mas agora ele conseguia focar sua visão... no que queria, ele a queria.. e queria muito... Rin... ela parecia estar bastante interessada nele. Porque será que ela estava cuidando dele.. ela o estava ajudando? Será que era apenas uma vingança por ele ter liderado o exército que predominou sobre raça dela, ela iria curá-lo e abandoná-lo sem querer olhar pra trás? Será que os vampiros eram tão perversos à esse ponto? Fazer ele se apaixonar e deixá-lo, seria terrível... Mas quem foi que disse paixão????? Não, não fui eu...

Não pode ter sido eu!!!!!!

é impossível... – até seus pensamentos tomaram formas de sussurros. Parecia que tinha medo até mesmo de se escutar.

(Bem vindos ao planeta negação Senhoras e senhores...)

Não ela não era perversa... ela era... especial, diferente e fazia seu coração ficar aquecido...

Ei...

espera aí...

Quem é esse que está na minha cabeça? Eu não posso estar pensando isso, ela é inimiga, lembre-se disso...

Inimiga... Vampira... Terror... Coração... Sentimento... Carinho... Hipnose... Amor...

PÁRA TUDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amor não, aí foi demais neh??? Eu não há amo...

Ou amo?!?!?!?!?!

Amo...

Amo sim, de verdade mas eu não admito isso nem pra mim mesmo quanto mais para outras pessoas...

E não há sofrimento que me faça confessar que a amo(N/A: pelo menos não em público, estou ajudando tah Sesshy?????)... e não vai ser um olhar doce, cabelos negros esvoaçantes, corpo esplêndido ou uma voz tocante que vai me fazer confessar ( N/A: mesmo que tudo isso se reuna em uma pessoa só?!?!?!?, sei não hein Sesshy?! Tem certeza?)...

Não admitirei isso em público jamais...

Apesar dela merecer... e muito, mas... eu não consigo...

E foi pensando dessa forma que também adormeceu durante o dia. Sem sentir estava tomando os hábitos de Rin, dormir durante o dia, era uma coisa que Seshoumaru definitivamente nunca fazia. A última vez que fez isso foi quando ainda era criança. E olha que já fazia muito tempo de acordo com as contas dele.

Rin deitou-se com sono, extremamente dopada apesar das vantagens da raça ela reconhecia... Não era nada, nem ninguém durante a parte do dia. Das poucas coisas que Rin temia, uma delas era envelhecer sozinha, e agora que não tinha mais o pai e a única amiga não fazia parte de sua vida, ela estava ficando cada vez mais sozinha e por esse motivo mais triste e sem rumo. Mas cuidar daquele outro a fez, ter um motivo, para continuar, ela teria cuidado de Kagome, se tivesse tido a chance, e ela cuidará dele como se fosse a sua amiga que ela não teve a chance...

Kagome... ela sentia tanta falta dela, elas viveram a vida toda juntas,... e agora que o pai de Rin falecera, sua única amiga, se vira quase morta, por causa de uma distração de batalha de Rin... Que pessoa ela era? Como pode deixar aquilo acontecer à única pessoa que ficaria do seu lado independente da situação?

Rin ouviu um grito agudo e correu em direção ao chamado. Ela correu e chegou há um lugar onde não podia mais ouvir os gritos. Era um lugar escuro, estava repleto de águas pelo que Rin conseguia sentir o cheiro. E pareciam ser montanhas,... com cascatas de águas cristalinas, e um tranqüilo lago. Em volta do lago havia uma densa floresta, que se estendia até onde a vista dela alcançava. Ela estava de repente com a mão no lago,... Agora a Lua brilhava mais que tudo no céu, e inundava a cascata,... que visão mais aterradora, que vinha à sua mente agora... Não queria pensar naquilo, mas aquela visão era um tanto... afrodisíaca... e a fazia sentir um calor insuportável...

_Foi quando sentiu um suspirar, próximo de seu pescoço, e se virou para ver o que(quem...) era... como ela não havia percebido a presença de nada próximo à si???? _

_Sentiu depois disso um chupão no pescoço, e a língua a marcava com fúria, era uma necessidade tê-la._

_Quando se virou, qual não foi sua surpresa ao constatar que a pessoa até pouco desconhecida era Seshoumaru, que não fez questão nenhuma de esconder, que estava com a respiração descompassada, e com luxúria nos olhos. _

_-Você não devia estar de pé só vai piorar seu ferimento..._

_E teve os lábios tomados com fúria pelo outro yokai, que acariciava seus cabelos e a pegava com firmeza pela cintura, o que a fez encostar-se no seu corpo e sentir todo o seu desejo por ela, a ereção dele era evidente. E não poderia negar que estava começando realmente a sentir o mesmo desejo descontrolado, e desenfreado pelo outro, ele parecia sentir que seus lábios pingavam mel, ela havia começado a se interessar pelo enigmático e monossilábico Youkai... Mas aquilo não eram modos de se comportar com ela, ela exigia respeito... E iria cobrá-lo assim que parasse de se sentir tão estranha, e com tanta urgência em lábios também urgentes que lhe cobravam todo o seu fôlego... ela também o desejava... ela também o queria, queria que ele fosse seu e que a possuísse ali mesmo no chão, naquela grama macia, naquele lugar, mais que maravilhoso, a quem queria enganar??? ( eu que não, mas continue com seus pensamentos e não se incomode com a minha presença ). Ela estava realmente interessada nele, e ao que parecia pelos carinhos e investidas nada discretas do outro ele também havia se interessado por ela, tanto que a seguira até ali,... e aquele lugar, agora a cascata estava ao longe,... não porque haviam se afastado dela mas porque ela estava com sua atenção tomada, por algo mais interessante, quem será que estava gritando... Grito? Que grito, ela agora estava interessada em um par de olhos âmbar que se fecharam assim que começaram à se beijar, os corpos colados, lhe davam a nítida sensação de que ele a queria, não só pela ereção mais que aparente do outro, mas pela respiração descompassada, pelos calafrios que as mãos frias dela causaram ao percorrer as costas e o peito dele, e era um delírio ter aquele Youkai maravilhoso ao seu lado, a beijando e acariciando... seus cabelos, e seu pescoço, seus seios, sua barriga, e sua armadura se tornou um tanto quanto um estorvo, pois ela queria que ele a possuísse, ...ele a estava fazendo delirar, sentia desejo por aquele Lord sem saber nem ao certo quem ele era, ou quais eram as intenções dele, e o que ele realmente iria querer com ela?(N/A: Deixa eu dar uma sugestão... Please????? N/C: Naum, Alice Contenha-se) Agora ela já não se continha e tirava as roupas dele com tanta urgência que o surpreendeu, quando suas mãos geladas escorregaram para dentro da calça dele, e acariciá-lo, ele jogou a cabeça para trás e ao perceber que isso o agradava, Rin fez com mais gosto, pressionando seu membro contra suas finas e delicadas mãos e o fazendo ficar em estado de êxtase, e feito isso ele sentiu vontade de rasgá-la ao meio, qual era sua vontade de possuí-la, e era recíproco o sentimento, ela o queria dentro de si, ela estacou os movimentos que fazia, e se viu fixa por um olhar de indignação, começou a tirar o nó do primeiro kimono que usava, ele mais que rapidamente entendeu o recado, e tirou todas as vestes dela, agora ela estava nua, e ele olhava aquele corpo perfeito com olhos de admirador incondicional. Agora era a vez dele atacá-la com os dedos, e foi o que ele fez, ele forrou o chão com alguns kimonos dela e dele, e ela se deitou, deixando que ele explorasse cada canto de seu corpo, ele começou pelo rosto, e dominou a boca dela com a sua, e fez com que ela gemesse ao encostar em seus seios, com as pontas dos dedos, fez com que ela se virasse de bruço e como estavam perto do lago, ele molhou as pontas dos dedos no mesmo e pingou algumas gotas de água em sua nuca, água que desceu por suas costas e a deu uma sensação maravilhosa, um arrepio, algo diferente, ele beijou ao longo do caminho que as gotículas percorreram,... se deparando com uma pele fria, ele a virou de volta com a barriga para cima e começou a percorrer a extensão de sua barriga com as mãos parando próximo ao sexo dela, e a olhou delirando de prazer... e seu olhar foi um pedido mudo de permissão para entrar em sua intimidade, (Sesshy meu amor, quem deixa vc fazer isso tudo vai pedir para parar agora???? N/C: Cala a boca e continua Alice. N/A/: Ok, to indo, to indo...) Ela consentiu prontamente e quando viu, ele já estava a penetrando com dois dedos, isso só a fez desejar ainda mais que o youkai a possuísse... ela estava louca de vontade para "bailar com o muchacho Sesshy"(em homenagem há um amigo que ama falar muchacho)...e no ritmo dele, ele se posicionou em frente à seu corpo, e a olhou com o mais belo olhar, e um resquício de luxúria, brotava em seus olhos e lábios, quando eles se curvaram num sorriso malicioso,... Então ele disse com a voz pingando desejo... Acorde... Rin, acorde..._

-Rin! Acorde, você está bem?

Foi a voz que ela ouviu. E era a voz dele, havia uma leve preocupação. Na voz que falava, então ela sentiu que era segura por braços fortes e tensos de dor, ele havia se levantado e ido até ela mesmo depois das recomendações dela, para que ele não se movesse.

-O... o que aconteceu?

-Bom, você quer que eu te diga, ou o estado que você está já te conta?

Rin estava com uma parte do kimono aberta, soando frio e com os dentes ferindo os lábios(N/A: Que conste... Essa reação dos dentes e das garras são quando ela está com tesão... kkkk).

"Ela havia sonhado... Pior que isso... Ela havia sonhado com ele... Ele... Ele... e que sonho, uffa... Oh, Kami-Sama livre-me desses pensamentos. Por favor!!!!"

-Bom, vejo que você já está bem... Então não preciso mais me preocupar,.. mas... eu... senti... cheiro de... desejo vindo de você... Espero que ele seja uma boa pessoa.

Sesshoumaru a deixou no chão e com dificuldade, foi se sentar no chão de novo, longe dela, longe do corpo pecaminoso. Ele estava se fazendo de rogado, e ficou com os sentimentos feridos ao saber que ela sentia desejo por alguém... apesar de fingir que não se importava, sentiu no fundo de si uma pontada de ciúme. E pensou consigo "Que é isso ela é só um ser inferior de uma raça impertinente, que tem olhos lindos, cabelos maravilhosos e corpo escultural,... não eu não me permito sentir ciúmes dela", (dêem outro Alô!, ao planeta negação kkkkk.)

**N.A.:** Foi mais ou menos nesse capítulo que eu me toquei que as coisas haviam engrenado por lado dessa história. Que já é "famosa" em outros sites e no orkut... Bom Eu dedico essa história às pessoas maravilhosas que a lêem, e que me mandam recados... Quanto mais recados mais feliz eu fico,... mais histórias se lê!!!

Heheeheh Meu ponto de inspiração são as Rewiews... respondo todas as que vão chegando... Então me mandem muitas porque eu adoro...

Bom, esse capítulo, vai de presente para as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo, minha prima Rin, e para uma das melhores amigas que alguém pode desejar... Minha querida Dollua... Que não acompanha essa história... Mas que vale lembrar porque ela é um amor... E à todas as pessoas que estão lendo...

Essa história é para vocês!

Bom, acho que é isso... Preparem-se para drásticas mudanças, a história agora vai ferver!!!

Bjinhos e até a próxima...

Alice!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título: **Um Brilho no Escuro

**Autora: **Alice Marques Potter

**Beta1:** Luh (Rin Tayshou)

**Categoria:** Ação, Aventura, Romance e Suspense

**Classificação:** Hentai

**Personagens:** Sesshoumaru e Rin

**CAPÍTULO 6 **

Eram mais ou menos, 08 PM( N/A: Pm porque um amigo meu, um lindíssimo Indiano chamado Ansu, ama isso de PM e AM, para quem não sabe é assim que se informa as horas em países desenvolvidos tipo aqui se informa 8 da noite, lá seria 8PM kkkkkk, N/C: Fic tbem é cultura. ¬¬'...) e Rin se levantou para ir caçar, não tinha dirigido a palavra à Sesshoumaru depois do incidente embaraçoso, dele ter de acordá-la para não cair num novo devaneio...

Normal, na cabeça dela, mas um abuso na cabeça dele,...

Ele achava uma tragédia, o fato de ela ter sonhos eróticos,... mal sabia ele que a culpa dos sonhos lhe pertencia, ela sonhara com ele.

Ela estava caçando à mais ou menos 30 minutos e já havia conseguido alimento para 4 pessoas como Sesshoumaru e mesmo assim continuava caçando... Ela queria evitar o olhar inquisidor dele e a forma que ele a encarava incessantemente. Era incrível a capacidade dele de fazer ela se sentir mal...

mas mesmo assim continuava vagando pela própria floresta, ela sabia muito bem que o motivo de estar ali era a vergonha que sentia do outro youkai, pois ele havia conseguido identificar o cheiro que ela exalava quando estava com desejo...

Ela teria de tomar muito cuidado com os olhares dirigia ao seu protegido, senão ele poderia até... protegido?

Que protegido... protegido o escambal, ele era mais um... um... louco desvairado... que ela havia salvo... um louco desvairado, sem noção, com ombros largos, cabelos sedosos, pele fenomenal, olhos âmbar hipnotizantes, e um corpo, mais que perfeito...

E ela não estava admirando ele não... ele não, dentre todos os youkais por quem ela poderia se apaixonar, ele era o seu protegido...

Ele, era além de seu protegido, ele estava se tornando sua companhia,... e porque ela estava com tanto receio de olhar nos olhos dele se o motivo do sonho excitante que tivera fora ele?

Não ela não poderia, deixar que uma bobeira dessas atrapalhasse os cuidados de um ser vivo... ela era mais humana nesse ponto e não admitiria que nada atrapalhasse o cuidado que era necessário ter para com o doente.

Tão humana que se lembrou dele e voltou... assim do nada, deu a doida e Rin resolveu que deveria ir ver como o ferimento dele estava...

Voltou e fez a carne que tinha caçado para os dois, ela a assou numa fogueira,(N/A: apesar de que ela desperdiçou comida, pois naquela época se não tinha Coldplay, imagina geladeira)…

E depois de comer,(N/A: só ela, porque Sesshy estava de tão mal humor que nem quis comer direito), mesmo tendo que empurrar comida na garganta dele, ela começou a explicar, como ele deveria se portar, para que o veneno, saísse completamente de seu corpo...

Ela lhe deu instruções, de que deveria fazer para começar...

Ingerir bastante água para filtrar o sangue para que dessa forma fosse possível, ele expelir um pouco de veneno no suor durante a noite enquanto ele dormia...

E isso talvez o deixasse melhor, mais disposto para começar o verdadeiro treinamento, que consistia em 3 partes para cura completa...

Uma delas era um treinamento psicológico que deveria ser começado imediatamente.

Outra era um tratamento físico, que deveria ser começado, assim que o psicológico fosse concluído ou que já estivesse meio encaminhado.

E a terceira parte ela não o disse pois tinha decidido, que ele deveria saber, só quando esta parte tivesse de ser iniciada, no caso, depois da conclusão das duas primeiras.

Começaram assim, a primeira parte o treinamento psicológico.

Rin, perguntava coisas aleatórias à Seshoumaru e ele a respondia evasivamente, na opinião dela, essa seria a pior parte do treinamento pois ele não comemorava nem um pouco para a evolução de seu psicológico...

Não que ela se importasse, mas essa parte era importante para que ele estivesse bem, para quando o treinamento físico o colocasse na parede, e (ela garantia), quando ele soubesse o quanto essa parte psicológica fará falta, ele não teria brincado.

Num dia de concentração de ambas as partes(o que era raro pela parte de Seshoumaru), ela conseguiu que ele fizesse uma evolução... As perguntas naquele dia eram sobre o futuro... Constituição de família... Casamento... até que a conversa se tornou um tanto quanto apimentada.

-O que você fará quando for curado?

-Voltarei para meu castelo...

-E o que pretende fazer quando chegar lá?

-Bom, tem um casamento que não posso perder...

-E o motivo?

-Não é importante..

-Se não fosse eu não perguntaria.

-Mas não quero falar sobre isso.

-Olha, eu desisto de você, preciso te preparar para o pior, que está vindo à galope, pois seu ferimento está bem melhor a cada dia... Você seguiu minha recomendação e está bebendo litros d'água, mas isso é o mínimo. – Ela parecia um tanto chateada, por ele agir como criança – Você disse que me ajudaria e que faria o possível para me obedecer, não estou pedindo para que você feche os olhos e me obedeça, mas por favor,... me ajude eu não gostaria de te ver morrer diante dos meus olhos... Mas você não se importa você nunca perdeu ninguém... Você não se importa com as outras pessoas. – Agora ela chorava... Estava abalada por lembrar de Kagome e de seu pai. – Na última batalha o seu exército matou o meu exército, o meu pai e me tirou minha única amiga.

Seshoumaru estava abalado pois ela nunca havia entrado em assuntos pessoais com ele, e sinceramente ele ficou perdido sem saber como agir...

Também pudera, cresceu e foi educado sem mãe e não costuma mostrar seus sentimentos à qualquer um mesmo que essa pessoa fosse a que lhe salvou a vida... Ela salvou sua vida, ele também não estava acostumado à isso... Foi algo realmente novo. Que o fez acordar como que de um devaneio, ele tocou de leve em seus ombros e disse num tom de desculpas.

-Eu sinto muito por sua família, sinto pelo seu exército, e apesar disso tudo você me ajuda, talvez eu não mereça mesmo a vida que possuo, e você tenha razão em querer desistir de mim, mas por favor, tente de novo. Vou me esforçar, eu juro.

Rin agora lhe abriu seu sorriso mais lindo, e meio que inconscientemente ele teve seu coração inundado por uma alegria, que ele dizia incomodar, mas que na realidade o aquecia por completo,... e o fazia querer levitar... Aham (N/A: Onomatopéia tosca ataca novamente!), como assim levitar?? Era o que dizia aos próprios pensamentos,... Apesar de que depois de 4 dias sendo tão carinhosamente cuidado pela linda youkai, ele já havia se convencido que estar ao seu lado, havia se tornado no mínimo, prazeroso. Ele havia aprendido a gostar daquela menina-mulher-youkai como gostaria de uma de sua própria raça.

-Vamos começar de novo. – disse Rin que já havia limpado os olhos...

-Ok.

-De quem é o casamento?

-Meu.

Rin se surpreendeu ao ver quão frio ele era, afinal de contas era seu casamento, ele deveria estar no mínimo, com vontade de se casar.

-E você está feliz com isso?

-Deveria?

-Não comece de novo, estávamos indo bem.

-Mas é verdade, quem se sentiria feliz com um casamento arranjado?

-Bem, se é esse o ponto... Como se sente sobre isso?

(N/A: Cara, a Rin devia fazer Psicologia, Eu me consultaria com ela. Kkk)

-Normal... Como _você_ se sente sobre isso. – Sesshoumaru frisou bem a palavra você, como se quisesse dizer à ela que queria uma resposta sincera.

(N/A: Ah, Sesshy atrevidinho...)

-Eu, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Não é da minha conta,...

-Ah, mas eu acho que seja. Pois você está cuidando de mim.

-Eu só não suportaria ver um ser vivo morrer e não fazer nada, não tenho sangue de barata.

-Então tudo bem, mas não vou te contar. Da mesma forma. Há não ser que me diga seu interesse em mim.

-Mas eu não me interesso. ...Eu só estava curiosa – ela sussurrou as últimas palavras.

-Sabia, que a curiosidade a leva ao caminho da verdade??? E que se você continuasse esse interrogatório eu provavelmente estaria dizendo coisas que poderiam ser consideradas no mínimo "comprometedoras" sobre mim?

-Eu não imaginei...

-Não imagine, sinta

Agora Rin estava extremamente encabulada, e o fitava com olhos indecifráveis, tamanho o susto que tomara,... Ele estava jogando charme para cima dela? Mas ele parecia tão desinteressado à começo, agora, parecia estar a induzindo ao pecado, em cada palavra que direcionava à ela. Não queria parecer uma tola perto dele só porque ele estava charmoso, interessado e querendo que ela fosse sua.

-Sinta o que quero te dizer, sinta meu cheiro, sinta minha voz... – a voz dele era rouca, e tinha uma sensualidade inigualável!

Rin quase se beliscou achando que era um sonho, e que estava delirando pelo desejo que ele causava nela e que o sonho ainda estaria fazendo efeito sobre ela...

-O que... que quer dizer com isso?

-Sinta minhas palavras, essas que estão entrando em seus ouvidos agora nesse momento e saberá o que quero de você...

Estavam se aproximando perigosamente, e ele num pulo, ele colou sua boca, à dela.

Que ficou sem palavras e naquele momento, apenas correspondeu.

**N/A:** Não que eu não fique metendo o bedelho na história durante os capítulos Nãããããããoooooo, mas eu achei que deveria esclarecer uma coisinha... Aqui, a "N/C", que geralmente aparece, junto às "N//A", são as notas da minha CONSIÊNCIA, ela se sente mais que comprometida e adora bicar nas passagens interessantes da história, assim como eu,... o problema é que ela é mais sensata e vive brigando comigo, quando fico bicando a história,... Não que eu me importe com ela, mas ela deveras é chatinha às vezes... Rs, bom, esse capítulo, foi escrito enquanto eu ouvia AC/DC, Pearl Jam, Coldplay, U2, Queen, Justin Timberlake e vários outros músicos, (N/C: essa louca escuta até Ópera... kkk tah ficando maluca.) to falando que ela é inconveniente...

Ah, mas o que acharam????? Quem quiser me mandar Rewies acesse meu orkut e deixe um recadinho... ok?

Mas não se esqueçam de comentar e me mandar muitas Rewiews...

Façam uma autora feliz!!!!

Bjs e até o próximo capítulo...


	7. Se você não me escuta

Título- Um Brilho no escuro

_**Título- Um Brilho no escuro**_

_Autora- Alice Marques_

_Beta-Reader- estou tentando..._

_Shipper- Rin/Sesshy, Kagome/Inuyasha e Selene (N/A: não sei se a Sango e o Mirok vão aparecer)._

_Censura- /- 16. O hentai, pra quem não gostar, eu ponho de outra cor e ela não será obrigada a ler._

_Duração- Longfic._

_Tipo- Bom tem um pouco de tudo_

_Trilha Sonora- Coldplay, U2..._

**CAPÍTULO 7 – SE VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTA EU NÃO VOU TE CHAMAR!**

Rin o empurrou para longe, o impulso foi mais vindo de seu coração querendo se certificar de que não era a ilusão de um sonho que ela tinha...

Não o impulso foi real, e o olhar indignado, também foi.

-Me desculpe eu... – ela tentou dizer, mas ele não quis escutar.

-Tudo bem, eu devia saber que para você sonhar daquele jeito com alguém, o laço entre vocês teria de ser muito forte. Eu me excedi e peço desculpas...

-Não, desculpe foi só...

-O meu impulso repugnante, entendi...

Quando ele ia se virar e sair de perto dela, ela o agarrou pelas costas, e o fez voltar-se para ela, que o encarava com olhos marejados, ela estava prestes à chorar,... e não sabia nem ao certo o porque. Estava,... comovida.

-O que você está fazendo criança?

-Eu o quero,... quero que me diga quem é você e me conte os seus sentimentos, e que seja sincero sempre que eu lhe perguntar algo.

-Eu não estou entendendo.

-Eu quero ser sua amiga.

-Mas eu não quero ser seu amigo, eu quero mais.

-Aceite minha amizade, é a única coisa que posso lhe oferecer,...

-Por enquanto está bom.

Eles conversaram por mais 4 horas, Rin cada vez mais interessada em saber o que podia sobre o Youkai, que também se sentiu atraído pelo interesse que ela demonstrava nele, e ele podia jurar que os olhos dela brilharam com tremenda intensidade, quando ele lhe confessou que o casamento era arranjado pelas famílias, e que ele nunca sentiu nada por ela, há não ser uma leve atração, e nada que passasse do físico.

Mas olhos dela perderam o brilho assim que ele disse que se casaria independente do que acontecesse pois tinha honra e promessa era dívida... Não que ele estivesse tão interessado nela, pois seus olhos agora miravam íris, tão marrons,... um chocolate, tom de cacau... um ... era algo inigualável...(N/A: esse pedaço tbem ficou parecendo com uma música do Coldplay... N/C: ela tah ouvindo muito Coldplay esses dias,... será que isso pega?)

Às vezes ela o pegava nadando em seus olhos, e os preenchendo de um tipo estranho de desejo, ela prometera a si mesma, que não pensaria nele, dessa forma, mas ela deveria admitir que de fato era estranho, o modo que ele a olhava e mais estranho ainda o fato de que toda vez que ela o pegava dessa forma, ele tratava de desviar o olhar.

Estavam indo bem, o treinamento psicológico dele indo de vento em polpa e ele sentia cada vez mais a necessidade de estar com ela. Ele queria tocá-la, e o fazia sempre que possível. Era mágico sentir a pele dela se arrepiando de leve. Mas agora ele queria mais...

Ela queria iniciar o treinamento, físico, para que fosse gradual e lento, e não que o pegasse desprevenido e o fizesse soar a camisa para acompanhá-la. Ele a observava todos os dias, antes de amanhecer, mais ou menos, 4 horas da manha, antes do sol raiar no horizonte, e ela treinava com afinco, se preocupando em aperfeiçoar, sua luta, e suas técnicas, de combate. Mas uma coisa curiosa à respeito dela era que, nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, ele via, a youkai empunhar a espada, era como se o objeto fosse de alguma forma sagrado para ela. E ela se orgulhasse muito em tê-lo, apesar de não usá-lo.

E era esse não usar que o intrigava, a arma parecia, muito resistente, bem feita, e quem diria ele achava algum objeto perfeito, e esse objeto era a espada dela. Da sua Rin...

Ei, desde quando ela era sua Rin?

Não interessa.

Um dia quando ela treinava, do lado de fora da caverna, ele a questionou, querendo saber o porque de ela não usar a Espada.

-Ela pertenceu à uma guerreira perfeita, não quero decepcioná-la, fazendo mal uso do que ela me deixou de herança. – disse observando a curiosidade se apoderar do olhar dele.

-Quem era essa guerreira? – perguntou curioso.

-Era minha mãe... – ela disse com o olhar entristecendo.

-Ha, sim, onde ela está? – ele ficava cada vez mais curioso.

-Morreu... – ela disse, claro que havia sentimento, mas ele era em porções escassas.

-Foi naquela... digo ahm, sinto muito. – ele tentou se retratar, mas não teve muito êxito. Primeiro, não havia dito nada de errado, e segundo, ela não se importava muito, com o fato de não ter a mãe.

-Não sinta, eu não me lembro dela. – disse e seu tom de voz, era frio.

-Como assim? – ele não podia negar que a cada momento a curiosidade o torturava mais.

-Eu não a conheci, ela morreu no meu parto à mais ou menos, uns 300 anos. – ela falava sem sentimento.

-E você não se lembra dela? Nada? – ele disse e mesmo assim, não tinha muita fé de que ela tivesse apenas 300 anos... era muito pouco para alguém com a maturidade dela.

-Nada. Ela morreu mas todos disseram que ela era uma guerreira genial, e que eu deveria me orgulhar de ter o sangue dela nas veias. – agora, podia se notar um tom triste em sua voz melodiosa.

-E por isso você acredita que não é digna de ter e usar a espada? – agora a curiosidade falava por sua boca, no lugar dele mesmo.

-Não é isso é só que... – as palavras se continham em sua garganta, e ela parecia sufocada em emoções...

-Não é nada, é só isso mesmo. – ele disse reafirmando sua posição.

-E se for? Quem está em tratamento é você! – neste momento, via-se nos olhos dela, uma espécie de ignorância.

-Mas eu pelo menos admito que tenho medo. (N/A: ou quase isso néh?)

-Mas eu não preciso, não estou com medo. É só receio... Eu jamais empunhei a espada dela. E quando eu o fizer...

-Que tem? – a curiosidade voltando à tona.

-Nada esquece. – ela parecia decepcionada consigo mesma.

-Ok, você que sabe. – ele findou a conversa sem perguntar nada a ela...

-Estive pensando... – ela pronunciou como que pensativa se dizia ou não à ele.

-Em quê?

-Já está bem melhor do que estava quando o encontrei... – ela disse olhando em seus olhos.

-Agora que você notou?? – sarcasmo rolando de seus lábios em grandes proporções.

-Aí, é disso que estou falando. Você, está até sarcástico.

-E que tem isso?

-Podemos começar o seu treinamento físico.

-Já?

Sesshoumaru teria de confessar que ele achava que estava demasiado cedo, para iniciar a sessão corporal, estava há duas semanas apenas, e com certeza, estava... diferente, apesar de acreditar que estava fraco, não pelo ferimento que estava fechando um milímetro ao dia, pelo que ele pensava, mas pelo fato de que ele estava se apegando à alguém que nem era de sua raça, por assim dizer... e ela o encantava mesmo com o menor movimento de seus cabelos, soltos ao vento.

-Tem certeza? - sibilou ele.

-Tenho, acho que você já está mais que preparado, então começaremos nos próximos dias, para que a terceira etapa, não seja mais dolorosa. E para que você possa se tornar mais forte.

Ele porém não ignorou o fato de ela ter dito que a terceira parte era dolorosa.

-Porque você disse que a terceira parte é dolorosa?

-Porque ela é... Não me pergunte e ignore o fato de saber que vai doer mais que sua carne possa suportar.

Agora ela o assustara, além de dizer que ia doer, ela disse que a carne dele não suportaria, e como ela poderia saber? Apesar dele ter desfiado sua vida para ela nas duas últimas semanas, isso não dava à ela o direito de achar que o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo, ia desafiá-la a dizer quão potente era a dor, para que o ferisse... Mas ela foi mais rápida, e o disse:

-Não anseie saber o que não entenderás, e não apresse os fatos antes que eles estejam prontos a acontecer por si só! Acalme-se. Saber o que aconteceu comigo, ou os motivos pelos quais me mantenho sem usar a espada, não vai fazer você me ajudar a desbloquear o medo que tenho de empunhá-la. Prometi à meu pai que só a usaria se fosse extremamente necessário, ou seja, se minha vida corresse risco.

Ela parecia saber tudo o que se passava pela cabeça dele só de bater os olhos nas expressões que seu rosto figurava. Além de linda, inteligente, poderosa e maravilhosa, ela era telepata?!

-Mas você pode estar correndo risco comigo por perto. Posso muito bem, te atacar. E você teria de usá-la. – ele disse tentando voltar ao papo da espada que estava mais interessante.

Rin ria, ela estava fora de controle, como se estivesse sofrendo um ataque de cócegas. E Sesshoumaru a olhava, muito desconcertado. Não estava acostumado a ser motivo de piada. Ainda mais de uma mulher. E que mulher na opinião dele, Rin estava terminando o treinamento e para treinar ela geralmente usava um kimono leve, geralmente azul. Com lindas sakuras bordadas, e ramos em um verde vivo, que na opinião dele a deixava mais linda e sexy.

-Você... não consegue nem se levantar direito... arf... ai ai, é cada uma que eu escuto...

E foi dando as costas ao youkai, que com muito custo se levantou e rumou para dentro da caverna. Ao entrar ele o encarava com olhos de fúria.

-Petulante! Como se atreve a falar assim comigo?

-Eu não me atrevo, mas você tem de convir comigo que você me atacar... é muito improvável.

-E porque seria?

-Porque eu sou mais forte e bonita que você.

-Bonita, eu concordo.

E fez Rin corar de leve.

-Mas forte, sinto muito devo discordar.

-Você nem consegue se manter de pé ainda. Apesar de, por _minha causa_, ter conseguido essa evolução. Admito que você é mais ou menos no quesito força.

-Mas sua arrogância não tem limites menina?

-Não ela não tem, aprendi com o melhor.

-E quem é esse o ser mais arrogante do mundo?

Agora Rin ria mais...

-É você!!

Dormiram mais ou menos assim. Rin rindo de Sesshoumaru e Ele com raiva dela.

-Mas que casal, não?

-Pois eh... Como será que eles farão o que pretendemos?

-Não sei, mas eles terão de fazer...

-Com certeza isso terão!

Buenas, hehe, estavam com saudade?

Claro que não neh?! Como sou boba...

Risos

Esse capítulo...

Vai para os meus amores de sempre... mas pra um em especial...

O CURINGA!

Ele está sendo minha fonte de inspiração esses dias!

Bjus... Te amo muito!

Alice


	8. Voltando às raízes

Capítulo 8 – Voltando Às Raízes

_Título- Um Brilho no escuro_

_Autora- Alice Marques_

_Beta-Reader- estou tentando..._

_Shipper- Rin/Sesshy, Kagome/Inuyasha e Selene (N/A: não sei se a Sango e o Mirok vão aparecer)._

_Censura- /- 16. O hentai, pra quem não gostar, eu ponho de outra cor e ela não será obrigada a ler._

_Duração- Longfic._

_Tipo- Bom tem um pouco de tudo_

_Trilha Sonora- Coldplay, U2..._

**Capítulo 8 – Voltando Às Raízes**

Desde que deixou que Rin partisse, Kagome foi treinada e ensinada pela sacerdotisa Midoriko, que era a pessoa mais pura de coração que existia na face da terra, tão pura que tinha o poder de converter e mudar o coração das pessoas à sua volta. E foi nas mãos desse ser agraciado, desse anjo iluminado por Deus que Kagome havia caído literalmente de pára-quedas. Midoriko, descobriu o grande poder espiritual que Kagome possuía e a instruiu a usá-lo sempre para o bem, e para fazer com que as pessoas encontrassem a luz em suas ações e palavras. E esta descobriu o grande poder espiritual de Kagome e a tornou sua aprendiz, para que ela treinasse e se tornasse também uma sacerdotisa. Kagome passou a treinar todos os dias com as sacerdotisas do templo e absorveu todo o conhecimento que poderia sobre youkais e como viver com eles, ou o que fazer quando um youkai se aproximava... Como ela não tinha mais seus poderes vampíricos, teria de se virar como uma humana comum, apesar dela achar os humanos insignificantes. Perdeu o seu poder com uma proporção tão assombrosa, que uma semana depois de ter sido salva pela bondosa sacerdotisa, ela já não tinha nenhum traço de ter sido uma vampira. Hoje 15 dias depois de ter sido salva, ela já tinha um poder espiritual aguçado, e se dava muito bem com ele, obrigado. Midoriko afirmava que nunca havia visto tamanho poder em uma pessoa que nunca havia recebido treinamento adequado. Entretanto, havia uma outra sacerdotisa no templo que tirava o sono de Kagome, seu nome era Kikyou...

Inuyasha olhava pela janela de seu quarto... olhava para fora... na realidade sua mente mesmo não olhava para nada, tinha seu semblante preocupado, um desaparecimento de seu quarto, ele estava preocupado. Desde o dia em que aquele youkai suspeito o havia feito um desafio para um duelo, ninguém via Sesshoumaru andando por aí. E Inuyasha que era seu irmão estava tendo dificuldades de localizar o seu cheiro. Só o sentiu uma vez, e ainda sim, as notícias que o vento trouxe sobre ele foram desesperadoras, ele sentia o cheiro do sangue do irmão.

Estavam no castelo que Inu Tayshou deixou de herança para seus filhos, nas Terras do Oeste, e a futura cunhada de Inuyasha, estava em seus aposentos...

_Inuyasha estava concentrado em pensar no irmão que havia sumido desde a sexta hora do dia anterior... Estava pensativo, e percebeu um cheiro de sangue no ar... Não era nada muito incomum naquela região onde guerras e batalhas aconteciam de minuto em minuto. Mas esse sangue. Aquele odor tão característico do feldo dele, não poderia ser outra pessoa que seu irmão mais velho. De repente, uma pancada potente e violenta arrebentou a porta de seu quarto, era Selene, sentiu o cheiro do sangue de seu amado Sesshoumaru pelo vento assim como Inuyasha e estava inclinada a pensar que algo de ruim, muito ruim havia acontecido, pois o cheiro era de veras muito forte._

_-Inuyasha, você consegue sentir? – perguntou muito esbaforida e afoita._

_-Sim! Consigo. – respondeu secamente._

_-E você não vai fazer nada?_

_-Não!_

_-Porque não? Ele é seu irmão!_

_-Eu sei que sim, mas ele já é grandinho o suficiente,(N/A: e que idade, afinal de contas, já li em algumas fics que ele tem quase 10.000 anos... Raul nele... "Eu nasci há dez mil anos atrás..." kkkk N/C: Gente, alguém merece esse ser desprezível falando no meio da fic?? ¬¬) dono do próprio nariz, e eu não posso fazer nada, se alguma coisa feriu aquele cabeça dura, eu só quero ficar bem longe dela._

_-Mas nós temos que ajuda-lo._

_-Não temos não minha querida cunhada. O problema não é meu se ele sempre faz drama toda vez que alguém o chama pra duelar._

_-Tudo bem Inuyasha mas eu vou procurar meu noivo do mesmo jeito._

_-Pode ir, eu vou ficar bem aqui!_

_Assim a outra cabeça-dura Selene saiu dos domínios do castelo e foi atrás de onde sentimos o cheiro do meu irmão ser mais forte. As buscas dela, foram um insucesso total. Ela não achou nem vestígio de quem ou do que tinha pego Sesshoumaru. Relatou-me apenas que não obteve vitória sob a cruzada que empenhou, mas que não desistiria dele jamais._

Hoje já fazem duas semanas, e ela continua a procurar por ele. Mas sem sucesso... Como sempre, aquela Selene é uma inútil, se eu o estivesse procurando eu já teria o encontrado. Consigo sentir o cheiro dele pelo vento, e não sei como ela sendo um Youkai cachorra não consegue senti-lo. Mas o cheiro que vem às vezes vem com carinho impregnado, outras vezes com temor, e algumas até com excitação e prazer insistentes e incessantes. O que está acontecendo com ele, eu não sei ao certo, mas acredito que ele não está de todo bem, pois o cheiro de sangue ainda persiste, mas agora junto à ele vem o cheiro de ervas o que significa que alguém deve estar cuidando dele, ainda bem pois se dependêssemos de minha cunhada para acha-lo ele teria apodrecido sem cuidado apropriado.

Hoje, o dia está muito quente, e acho que vou dar uma volta, pois desde que Sesshoumaru sumiu não tenho saído dos domínios do castelo. Acredito que será bom para mim, o melhor a fazer é me distrair um pouco e me fazer esquecer que meu irmão está desaparecido. Decidi sair para passear próximo ao Rio Bokuseno, é um rio raso que corta a floresta em duas, seguindo suas trilhas pela densa floresta, e achei que tinha tido um lapso óptico ao vislumbrar um pequenino vilarejo nas imediações do rio. Não, não há nada de errado com minha visão, vi sim, um vilarejo perto do rio e como ele era lindo. Havia as plantações de arroz como todos os outros, mas o que havia de especial nele, é que ele abrigava um lindo templo. E pela aparência do mesmo, era um templo muito antigo, o admirei por um longo tempo, até que vi que algumas candidatas à sacerdotisas saíam de dentro dele e se posicionavam na margem do rio, elas começaram a fazer um exercício, que pelo que eu tinha reparado, necessitava bastante concentração, parecia ser algo relacionado à espiritualidade pois algumas delas logo desenvolveram uma espécie de bolha envolvendo o corpo. Algo como uma bolha de sabão (N/A: será que naquela época tinha bolha de sabão?? N/C: Cala a boca e continua inútil ¬¬' ). Num tom azulado... eram perfeitas, pareciam estátuas de Buda. Mas duas delas, apenas duas chamaram sua atenção. Elas se pareciam fisicamente, mas eram diferentes, tinham auras diferentes, mas mesmo assim a alma parecia ser a mesma. Enquanto uma tinha uma aura violeta, a outra tinha a aura verde claríssima. Estavam na posição da flor de lótus e apenas as duas pareciam ter o sucesso que a guia espiritual esperava de todas. Uma parecia completamente à vontade e concentrada, a outra parecia se habituar à posição de forma, que parecia não fazer aquela pratica sempre. Era estranho ver as duas, tão parecidas e tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

A Sacerdotisa do templo percebeu sua presença, e ele teve que se esconder muito bem, a sacerdotisa da aura violeta também pareceu percebe-lo e agora, ela estava tensa, enquanto à da aura clara estava completamente relaxada, quem seriam? De onde será que vieram dois seres tão iguais e tão diferentes? Ele não sabia, e não saberia responder, não naquele momento. Mas ele poderia afirmar que estava se apaixonando pelas imagens delas. Pois naquele momento era a única coisa que delas ele tinha certeza existir.

Selene levou seus exércitos para a floresta em que ele estava escondido com Rin. Ela estava ficando irritadiça por não ter tido sucesso em sua busca.

-Não seria melhor parar senhora?

-O que?

-Não seria melhor parar? Os soldados não agüentam mais estão exaustos.

Ela se retirou de perto de seu general e se dirigiu às tropas que procuravam por Sesshoumaru.

-Escutem bem, enquanto não acharmos Sesshoumaru, ninguém descança, ninguém dorme, ninguém sequer come. E enquanto ele não for encontrado essa é a ordem que vale! Estamos entendidos?

-Sim Senhora!

Aproximou-se de seu comandante, e disse num tom sutilmente agressivo:

-Eles só pararão quando encontrarmos meu noivo, agora CONTINUEM PROCURANDO!

Foi a ordem berrada por ela nos ouvidos dele que também já estava achando aquela busca infrutífera. Mas não se atreveria a comentar de novo, pelo menos não até achar o tal noivo dela.

E ali se findou a discussão. Apesar de ela ter dito que só parariam quando o encontrassem, foram obrigados a continuar a buscar por alguém que eles nem tinham certeza se queria ser encontrado!

**Nota da Autora:**

Alguém está perdendo o controle...

E não sou eu desta vez!

Hhe

Gente a Selene tah fikando loka...

Imagina quando ela descobrir que o Sesshy e a Rin estão?!

Hehe

Vocês entenderam...

Bjinhos mais que especiais...

À Rin, Dollua, e à vocês que estão lendo...

Jenni também, que eu acho, na minha opinião deveria postar as fics dela aki tbem!!

Bjs

E até daqui a pouco!!


	9. Não é bem assim!

Capítulo 9 – Não é bem assim

_**Título- Um Brilho no escuro**_

_Autora- Alice Marques_

_Beta-Reader- estou tentando..._

_Shipper- Rin/Sesshy, Kagome/Inuyasha e Selene (N/A: não sei se a Sango e o Mirok vão aparecer)._

_Censura- /- 16. O hentai, pra quem não gostar, eu ponho de outra cor e ela não será obrigada a ler._

_Duração- Longfic._

_Tipo- Bom tem um pouco de tudo_

_Trilha Sonora- Coldplay, U2..._

**Capítulo 9 – Não é bem assim!**

Sesshoumaru dormia como um bebê! Só conseguia descansar por saber que era muito bem guardado por Rin! E ela o estava realmente mal acostumando quanto à isso, pois ele dormia e relaxava enquanto ela, estava ficando cada vez mais alerta durante o dia, para manter o encantamento que era feito por ela para proteger a caverna onde dormiam e não permitir que nenhum inimigo os encontrasse enquanto ambos estavam mais vulneráveis. Sesshoumaru parecia encantado com os artifícios e magias que Rin usava para os manter em segredo. Ela se mantinha concentrada de tal forma que ele poderia cortar com sua espada os mantras que ela pronunciava durante o processo.

Nessa "madrugada" porém ele imaginou ter ouvido alguém chamando por ele, o que seria muito incomum, pois Inuyasha estava no castelo junto com sua prometida, e ele supostamente estava duelando... Não que tivesse passado por sua cabeça que alguém estaria preocupado com ele. Não, muito pelo contrário, ele estava apenas pensando mesmo em como estaria o castelo sem ele, e nesse pensar veio a vontade de saber como estava tudo na realidade. Em como estariam seus guardas tendo que perecer às vontades daquela que alguns diziam ser sua "noiva".

Verdade seja dita, alguns diziam que ela era sua noiva apenas por gana de poder e para que o pai não a deserdasse, pois sabiam muito bem que ele a repugnava com toda a alma e que não se casaria caso não fosse um youkai de palavra...

-No que você está pensando? – indagou Rin num tom de diversão quase infantil.

-Em nada! – disse ele, e a falsa verdade a surpreendeu.

-Sesshy, você deveria saber que já o conheço bem para dizer quando está mentindo,... e no caso digo agora: Você está mentindo!

-Primeiro, quem foi que te iludiu e a fez acreditar que me conhece só porque faço esse "tratamento" aos seus cuidados e você houve relatos sobre a minha infância, adolescencia, e todo o resto, não me conhece bem? (Como foi que ela descobriu que eu estava mentindo?) Segundo, eu não minto! E terceiro, quem foi que lhe deu permissão para me colocar esse apelido ridículo, e insensato. (Sesshy, até que eu achei bonitinho...)

-Que é isso _Sesshy _eu apenas o quis chamar por um apelido carinhoso.

-Sei, mas não me chame de Sesshy!

-Tudo bem,_ Sesshy_, eu prometo que não lhe chamo mais de_ Sesshy_, mas porque você não gostou de _Sesshy, Sesshy_?

-Pare com isso criança.

Rin agora ficou magoada e se emburrou, detestava quando a chamavam de criança. Mas se resignou, se ele não queria que ela a chamasse de Sesshy ela não mais o faria, na realidade ela só diria à ele o necessário.

-O que houve?

-Nada.

-Pare com isso Rin, sei que aconteceu algo.

-Não, você não sabe de nada!

-Então se não quer dizer, eu é que não vou lhe obrigar!

-Faz você muito bem, vamos ao seu treinamento!

-Sim, Senhora. – bateu uma falsa continência como que para fazê-la rir, e fez. – Vamos ao treinamento Senhora?

-Sim Senhor!

Começaram com uns alongamentos simples, e depois começaram com exercícios agitados. O que Rin explicou à Sesshoumaru é que se ele soasse antes de fazer os exercícios, e antes do treinamento, seu corpo habituar-se-ia aos exercícios dela, e ela pôde garantir à ele que, ele não passaria dos primeiros 25 minutos se não se aquecesse corretamente.

Já Sesshoumaru desdenhoso como sempre fez pouco caso da recomendação, achou que era exagero dela, e fez de qualquer jeito os alongamentos, quando somavam 20 minutos de exercícios que Rin garantia ainda ser o começo, ele já estava se acabando de tanto cansaço. E Rin não o estava ajudando em nada fazendo piadinhas desdenhosas e zombeteiras.

-O que aconteceu Sr. Sesshoumaru? Já se cansou?

-Arf, eu não estou agüentando mais...

-Mas você parecia tão concentrado em fazer os exercícios. Achei que estava tudo bem, e que você tinha entendido que não faria nada sem antes estar aquecido.

-Eu achei que fosse brincadeira.

-Bom Sr. bom da boca... Esse é o seu problema, você leva o seu tratamento muito na brincadeira.

-Isso não é verdade...

-Bom, eu acho que seja.

Se convalesceu pela debilidade do Youkai e como seu coração geralmente mandava na razão...

-Vamos parar então.

-Muito obrigado!

Enquanto eles se decidiam por parar ou não eram atentamente observados...

-Sesshoumaru agradeceu à ela de todo o coração... Isso não está me cheirando bem.

-Dê uma chance à ele!

-Mas ele não tem coração... Acredite eu sei disso...

-Eu acredito nele.

-Mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas. Ele deve estar armando alguma para cima dela.

-Tudo bem que você tenha todas as dúvidas do mundo e que ele pode realmente estar planejando algo, mas eu continuo acreditando nele. E você também deveria... Afinal de contas.

-Afinal de contas nada... Eu tenho todo o direito do mundo de desconfiar dele.

Rin sentara-se no chão. Sendo acompanhada por Sesshoumaru, ele reconheceu mesmo que a contragosto, que estava mais ágil. Os treinamentos aos quais Rin o estava submetendo pareciam estar fazendo efeito com demasiada rapidez e ele agradecia à Kami por ter deixado que ele vivesse. E por ter colocado em seu caminho aquele anjo em forma de Youkai, aquela vampira chamada Rin que cuidava dele com toda a dedicação que ela possuía. Ele nunca esperaria igual tratamento à não ser que fosse sua "amada" Selene. Apesar de que, nem ela se dedicaria à ele como Rin o estava fazendo. E ele desconfiava se ela estava ao menos preocupada com o sumiço dele, já estava fazendo quase 3 semanas que ele não dava notícias, e uma batalha do porte da qual ele fora travar, ele geralmente voltaria no outro dia!

-Então voltemos à fase um.

-Não, eu não quero lhe contar sobre meu passado dramático.

-Então me conte sobre o seu presente.

-Esse também não é um assunto que me agrade.

-Então, Sr. Tayshou, qual assunto o agrada?

-Nenhum em especial.

-Qual assunto o Sr. Não se importa de falar sobre?

-Guerra...

-É a única coisa com a qual se importa?

-Não!

-Não?

-Não, além da guerra em si, me importo em vencer.

-E o Sr. Não tem um hobby?

-Fora planejar estratégias de ataques, guerras, e como arrasar com meu inimigo sem levantar muita força...

-Sim?

-Não, acho que não gosto de nada além disso!

-Ah! Meu Kami, eu estou tentando fazer um primata, ver as coisas bonitas da vida?

-Acho que primata é você.

-Como disse?

-Sim, primata, pois sem as guerras, não há conquista, não há domínio... não há fronteiras entre o seu e o meu territórios. Então o fim de tudo eu acabo sendo o certo.

-Ahm...

-Que é?

-Você conhece as borboletas?

-Claro criança!

"Ele me chamando de criança de novo!"

-Sabe qual é o princípio básico de vida delas?

-Sim, elas... voam e se alimentam e... voam novamente.

-Não seu ser pequeno!

"Ela me ofendeu! Que ultraje!"

-Então qual é?

-As borboletas, nascem como lagartas – nisso Rin pegou uma lagartinha que estava andando tranquilamente no mato ao lado de onde estava sentada – assim, como essa! E elas têm que trabalhar muito e lutar muito contra os reptos da vida. Ela tem de se esconder de predadores, têm que arranjar comida, têm que sair de perto de seres ignorantes, que as olham e o desprezo supera o respeito pela vida, mesmo que não "sua" forma de vida. Se elas conseguem passar por isso tudo. – Rin soltou a lagarta, e esta tratou de se esconder. – Elas ainda têm a grande dificuldade de achar um local seguro para poder construir seu casulo. Onde ficaram hibernando durante um bom tempo. Até estarem prontas para sair de lá e terem asas, para ser livres e voar por onde quiserem sem ter medo de serem pegas, por algum ser que acredita que elas apenas "voam e se alimentam e... voam novamente". Tudo nesse mundo é mais complexo do que você acredita. E pode ter certeza, você não viu nada!

Depois que Rin, terminou Sesshoumaru a olhava como tolo. Como ela poderia saber tanto sobre uma coisinha tão insignificante como uma borboleta? Ele era o Tay Youkai mais "culto" que conhecia e nunca havia se preocupado, com essas coisas, não com o ciclo de vida de uma borboleta?

-É isso que faz a diferença... Você saber que pisar numa lagarta hoje, pode ter matado uma borboleta de amanhã!

Sesshoumaru estava bobo! E quem os observava também!

-Se lembra?

-Uhm?

-Você não se lembra...

-De que?

-Foi assim que mudei sei coração!

-Pois é, talvez ela consiga.

-Eu acredito nela... E mais ainda nele!

-Não se precipite ele ainda é perigoso!

Os dois pararam de os observar, e saíram das redondezas.

Falta apenas umas três horas para amanhecer, e eles não haviam feito nada de físico. Mas Rin que nunca se dava por vencida, agora partira para seu treinamento solo. Sesshoumaru que a observava de longe só ficou imaginando onde um ser do calibre dela poderia ser tão mortal e tão consciente da vida à sua volta. Ele com toda certeza nunca havia pensado em reparar que os lugares onde aconteciam suas batalhas poderiam haver seres inocentes, tão inocentes quanto uma "borboleta"!

**Nota da Autora:**

Falei que voltava rápido...

Hehehee

Estavam com saudades de mim?!

Pois eh!

To postando dois capítulos de uma vez, porque a cabeçuda da Rin, postou e não me avisou e como estou sem acesso do trabalho...

Fico chupando o dedo..

Tdbem!

Acontece com as melhores autoras...

Hehe não é o meu caso, mas to aplicando a teoria!!

BJinhos mais que especiais... à...

MIM!

Hehe que criei essa cena final tão complicada...

Bjus

E até depois!!


	10. A curiosidade matou o gato

Capítulo 10 – A curiosidade matou o gato

**Capítulo 10 – A curiosidade matou o gato.**

Título- Um Brilho no escuro

Autora- Alice Marques

Beta-Reader- estou tentando...

Shipper- Rin/Sesshy, Kagome/Inuyasha e Selene (N/A: não sei se a Sango e o Mirok vão aparecer).

Censura- /- 16. O hentai, pra quem não gostar, eu ponho de outra cor e ela não será obrigada a ler.

Duração- Longfic.

Tipo- Bom tem um pouco de tudo

Trilha Sonora- Coldplay, U2...

**Capítulo 10 – A curiosidade matou o gato**

As buscas insanas de Selene haviam se findado. Não havia mais onde e nem porque procurar, ela estava começando à se convencer que seu amado havia sido assassinado quando voltava para seus braços.

-Vai ver, ele estava voltando para casa, depois de ter matado o outro youkai com quem fora duelar e foi morto por já estar cansado... Ele é forte mas duas batalhas com Youkais poderosos ele não agüentaria... O que você acha que devemos fazer? Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA??

-Ahm? O que foi Selene? Desculpe eu não estava ouvindo!

-Kami! Inuyasha, você não está preocupado?

-Não!

Inuyasha nunca diria à cunhada, mas o cheiro de sangue que seu irmão emanava deu lugar, à um cheiro que ele nunca sentira no irmão... um cheiro de desejo, ele diria até uma pequenina centelha de felicidade. E até de raiva às vezes, mas esse era o que desaparecia com mais rapidez, dando lugar geralmente ao de desejo...

-Como você pode não se preocupar? Seu irmão, meu noivo, pode estar lá fora, sozinho, desprotegido... e você não está nem ao menos preocupado?

-Selene, ele sabe muito bem se cuidar e foi você mesma que disse ele é muito forte para deixar que qualquer coisa o fira... Pode ficar sossegada...

Dizendo isso ele se levantou como para sair.

-Onde você vai?

-Tenho um compromisso!

E tentou sair do recinto, mas foi impedido de novo pela "futura cunhada".

-Que é Selene?

-Você não vai sair até acharmos seu irmão!

-Você que pensa sua louca!

Agora os olhos dela brilharam perigosamente. E ela teve o cabelo mudando de cor! Inuyasha respondeu à altura e fez suas garras crescerem, e os dente apontarem. Antes que ela pudesse prever ele a pegou pelo pescoço e levantou do chão!

-O.. que... você pensa... que está fazendo?

-Se não me deixa sair por bem, eu saio por mal!

-Seu... Hanyou imundo! Como ousa colocar as mãos em mim?

-Como _você _ousa me ameaçar, e tentar dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer?

-Seu irmão vai acabar com você quando souber!

-Era mais fácil ele me agradecer! Mas agora ele está muito ocupado! Não está tendo _tempo_!

-Como você sabe disso?

-Mas eu não sei de nada!

Inuyasha a jogou no chão e foi embora antes que ela pudesse fazer algo para detê-lo, mesmo que ele duvidasse disso já que ela estava ocupada demais. Tentando sugar ar para aquele corpo desesperado...

Saiu indo de novo, na busca do vilarejo onde as sacerdotisas, faziam seu treinamento espiritual. E ficou pacientemente esperando até que elas saíssem para fazer o treinamento às margens do rio.

Não ficou decepcionado ao se deparar com a visão mais linda que seus olhos já haviam deslumbrado...

Estavam lá, de relance pareciam estar todas elas, mas as duas, com as quais ele havia se impressionado, as suas escolhidas, não estavam lá. Por algum motivo, elas, e somente elas não estavam lá! Ele resolveu investigar mais de perto, subiu numa árvore e com sua aguçada visão, viu que dentro dos muros do templo, lá entre as cabanas e o templo propriamente dito, estavas as duas, e elas estavam numa espécie de tatame, ou algo do tipo, mas o que será que elas estavam fazendo sozinhas com armaduras? E de repente, ele percebeu uma terceira presença no tatame era a pessoa com quem estavam lutando.

"Porque elas eram as únicas que faziam aquele treinamento?"

Tudo bem que ele sabia que as duas pareciam ser as únicas com o espírito mais elevado, e a alma mais concentrada.

"Mas porque as duas?"

-Bom – disse a sacerdotisa que duelava contra as duas – vocês sabem o que é preciso fazer, então acabaremos logo com isso!

-Sim! – respondeu a da aura mais escura.

-Sim, Senhora! – respondeu a outra.

Essa segunda. Tinha algo de diferente como se já tivesse servido à um exército, ou algo assim! Ela tinha postura de guerra, e tinha uma obediência ferina! Ele não se conteve de curiosidade. E chegou mais perto para ver o que se passava, com mais detalhes.

-Venham! – gritou em tom de ordem a "mestra" das duas.

Enquanto a aprendiz mais velha tentava inutilmente atacar sua experiente treinadora, a outra apenas usou de tudo que havia aprendido no tempo de estada no templo e se concentrou. Tão efusivamente que Inuyasha chegou a temê-la. Seus cabelos começaram a balançar como ao sabor do vento. Seus olhos quando se abriram já não eram mais seus e ela de repente se viu com um tom arroxeado nos cabelos e olhos e os caninos pontudos apontaram. Como por mágica uma onda invisível, saiu de dentro do corpo dela, a onda só foi percebida pelos instintos sensíveis de Inuyasha e pela Sacerdotisa que as treinava, atingindo uma boa parte da floresta e todos à sua volta. Foi tão violento o impacto da energia que a sacerdotisa que tinha facilmente se desvencilhado do golpe da outra, tombou para trás e as outras sacerdotisas que estavam do lado de fora do templo ficaram zonzas e desmaiaram no mesmo segundo. Se a treinadora não tivesse o poder espiritual tão forte e grande ficaria como as outras e não se levantaria tão cedo. Ela olhou sua aluna com demasiado espanto.

-Eu não sabia que você podia fazer isso Kagome!

-Eu também não. Eu só tentei te pegar sem fazer muito esforço.

-Mas isso é uma dádiva de Kami.

-O.O' – Bom eu fazia isso quando era uma Youkai. Eu conseguia imobilizar o tempo e atingir os inimigos com as minhas ondas e fluidos de energia. Eles se atordoavam e ficava mais fácil do nosso exército lutar! Poucos Youkais conseguiam sair totalmente ilesos desse golpe!

"_Então o nome dela é Kagome!"_

-Isso Kagome-chan é o poder mais legal que eu já vi!

-o.o' - Que nada! Isso não foi nada. Você tem que ver a Rin-Chan! Ela sim é expert em ataques e guerras e tudo mais! Pena que eu não possa vê-la mais!

A outra sacerdotisa estava atordoada no chão. Mal sabia o que a atingira.

-Senhora Midoriko, não é melhor ajudarmos a Kikyou?

-Oh! Sim tem razão Kagome!

"Uhn? Então a outra se chama Kikyou?"

-Sim, K-chan! Vamos ajuda-la!

Algum tempo depois de ter descoberto os nomes delas. Ele não conteve a curiosidade de saber o que aquele duelo implicaria à elas. Invadiu o templo. Mesmo que isso não fosse prudente, pois ele era um Youkai. A curiosidade o corroia por dentro e a única coisa que ele pôde fazer foi saciá-la...

Ao subir no templo, ficou logo acima da cabeça das sacerdotisas em treinamento. Sendo assim, conseguia ver tudo dentro dele, por uma fina abertura em seu teto. Elas estavam sentadas de frente para a Senhora que as treinava. E a que era chamada por Kikyou, parecia estar bem melhor.

-Vocês foram muito bem! As duas. Entretanto K-chan foi melhor que você Kikyou. E sendo assim, ganhou o direito de proteger a Jóia de 4 Almas.

"Jóia de 4 almas? Quer dizer que ela será a próxima a proteger a Jóia?"

-Kikyou, caso algo aconteça a Kagome, a responsabilidade pela jóia passará direto para você!

-Sim! – responderam as duas.

-As duas estão dispensadas.

-Senhora podemos conversar um pouco? – Kagome a questionou antes de se levantar.

-Claro.

-Com licença! – disse Kikyou e se retirou calmamente.

-Sim K-chan, fale.

-Senhora, não acho que seja uma boa idéia, você me confiar a jóia. Kikyou treina para ser uma sacerdotisa desde que era criança. E se não tivesse me ferido naquela batalha, eu nunca teria conhecido o templo e provavelmente seria uma candidata a correr atrás da Jóia de 4 Almas.

Midoriko, a olhava com calma e tranqüilidade, como se já esperasse aquela reação vinda da garota.

-Senhora, peço para que passe a minha obrigação de proteger a jóia para Kikyou, EU NÃO QUERO PROTEGÊ-LA!

Os bondosos olhos de Midoriko penetraram no fundo dos olhos de Kagome, e viram um ressentimento dentro deles.

-K-chan, você está bem?

-Não! Eu não quero proteger nada, não quero ficar responsável por nada. Da última vez que isso aconteceu fiz a minha única amiga perder a última pessoa a quem ela poderia chamar de família. Não quero que isso aconteça novamente.

-Kagome, o que houve na batalha, aquilo não foi culpa sua. Tente entender, Kami às vezes faz coisas que não compreendemos, mas logo após, entendemos os significados escondidos em cada movimento que fazemos...

Kagome tinha os olhos marejados, a dor em seu coração, o abandono de Rin, a batalha perdida, a emboscada... Tudo girava em sua cabeça como um turbilhão.

-Se quiser passo a jóia para Kikyou cuidar, mas isso não mudará o seu passado e nem assegurará um futuro sem responsabilidades.

Dito isso ela se levantou abruptamente.

-K-chan, levante-se!

Kagome ia se levantando calmamente, mas ela a segurou pelo braço e quase a fez cair novamente.

-O que está...

Num sussurro e numa piscadela de olhos ela insinuou algo que a Inuyasha não foi entendido.

Elas seguiram para uma estante cheia de espadas e pegaram cada uma, uma espada Katana. Se posicionaram no centro do tatame e fizeram saudação de luta.

Numa rapidez impressionante, elas saltaram e atingiram o teto do templo. A estrutura fraca pelos anos, despencou, e com ela Inuyasha foi junto.

Ao sacudir a cabeça, e abrir os olhos viu que tinha duas espadas apontadas para si.

-Quem é você e o que quer?


End file.
